Checkers, Chess, and Death
by FoxFireOrenji
Summary: This is the answer to question my friend asked after we talked about dying. The quetion was Where do the Teen Titans go when they die? The Titans will die and we will get to see where they go courtesy of another friend's afterlife thought. BBRae R
1. Beast Boy's Smart?

FFO: Whoo! Finally!

Raven: It's done?

BB: It's finished?

FFO: Chapter 1 is finished!

DarkMatchMaker, my friend who is not on this website, comes into the room I'm working in.

DMM: There's a frog outside my door. Can I bunk with you?

FFO: How is the frog related to the story?

DMM: I asked if any of the Teen Titan's names rung a bell to it.

FFO: And . . .

DMM: It looked at me like I was crazy.

FFO: Right. R & R.

DiscLamer by BB: FFO doesn't own Teen Titans! FFO doesn't own Teen Titans!

* * *

Checkers, Chess, and Death

The Titans were in the living room. Raven and Beast Boy were playing chess. Starfire was reading the Comics from the newspaper. Cyborg and Robin were playing videogames. They had gotten used to this when there weren't many crimes committed on Friday. They had been doing this for25 Fridays. This was 26th Friday.

Starfire: HA! HA! HA! His head is too big for his tiny, little body! . . . HA! HA! HA! Their heads are on the wrong bodies! . . . HA! HA! HA! I have never heard of a cat that eats human food except for Beast Boy. You've got to be kidding me!

BB: Um. . . Star. . .

Starfire looked at Beast Boy and Raven while Cyborg looked around for the person whom had said that.

Starfire: Huh, oh, I'm sorry.

Cyborg: Who said that?

Raven [_surprised_: I think it was Beast Boy.

Cyborg: Really?

Raven [_still surprised_ Yes.

Cyborg: BB you ok?

BB: Yes. Why?

CY: You sure?

BB: Yes!

CY: OK. I was just checking.

_Italic_ Thoughts

BB: _Come on move the Knight to the front of my Queen already._

Raven moved the Knight to the front of Beast Boy's Queen.

BB: Yes! Ok my mighty Pawns it is time to activate . . .

Rae: _Plan Beta._

BB: Plan Sigma!

Rae: _What? A new plan? But, I could BARELY defeat Plan Beta the first time he introduced it!_

After playing the first ten minutes of plan Sigma, Beast Boy captured both of Raven's Rooks and of one Bishop (the same pieces that Raven captured from Beast Boy), he stopped.

BB [q_uestioningl_y: Raven?

Raven [_monotone_: Yes, Beast Boy? _He probably wants to ask me a question or "why don't I wear any other colored cloaks besides blue" or he probably got another different colored cloak for me to wear. _

Raven was wearing the dark green cloak that Beast Boy gave her the second time they played chess. Holding it together where the Teen Titan Tracker should have been was a Ms. Plum Head Pin from "Corpse Bride" which Starfire had brought her.

BB: Since you do not have a religion, where do you go when you die?

Starfire looked up in amazement, Cyborg and Robin paused their game, and Raven nearly dropped the chess piece that she held above the floor with her powers.

Star: Huh?

Robin: Did my ears . . . hear correctly?

CY: BB, you sure you are ok?

BB: YES!

Rae: Wait, what did you just say?

BB [_sadly_: Where do you go when you did?

Rae: What do you mean?

BB: Well, Starfire, you, and I are not from Earth . . . here . . . where they have . . . well . . . religions, whatever those are, and I was wondering where would we go if we died . . .and I do not want you to die, because I like you and all and everything and . . . yeah.

Rae: Wow Beast Boy, I mean I do have disturbing visions, fits of rage, the growth of additional eyes, trouble meditating, and ancient scrolls, but I never actually thought of where I would go if I died.

CY: Well, before my accident I was a Christian. Therefore, right now, I am still a Christian . . . and I believe in Heaven . . . and I believe in that other guy . . . so, I'm going to Heaven!

Robin: I never knew either of my parents, so, I do not know my religion. However, I do believe in Heaven. [_sadly_ I just hope it is enough.

CY: Well do not worry Robin, God forgives all, God forgives all, all are welcome, all are welcome!

Robin [_questioningly_: OK, I guess I'll try Christianity.

Cyborg called his grandmother, Granny Cy.

CY: Grandma, I got a converter!

Granny CY: That's right Grandson, do the Lord's work right the first time.

CY: Yes, granny!

Granny CY: Now, if you'll excuse me tonight is Bingo Night down at the Hall!

CY: All right, WIN BIG GRANDMA!

Granny CY: BINGO!

CY: Granny CY.

Everybody except Robin stared at Cyborg.

Rae and BB: Right.

Beast Boy covered his mouth.

Rae: That was weird.

CY: BB, you sure you are ok?

BB: YES!

CY: OK. OK. Calm down.

Star: Usually, back at in home plant my people would put the body into a cryogenic state, feast for a week, and hold a three-day burial ceremony before actually burying the body.

BB: Wow.

Rae: OK.

CY: That is a lot of food.

Robin: I . . . am . . . speechless.

CY: Robin, what are you doing?

Robin was furiously flipping the Bible.

CY: #1 Never speed read the Bible. #2 You start at the first chapter like everybody else. #3 All rules of Grammar apply. #4 It's ok to take a break from reading The Word. #5 _**ALL**_ of Granny CY's Rules apply. So here is her list. The Yzma List. (Yzma describing how long it is.)

BB: I had always figured that I would go to Animal Planet.

Rae: I thought I would go back to my mirror.

Beast Boy and Raven bent down to pick up the chess piece Raven dropped and accidentally bumped heads with each other.

Rae [_nervously_: Ow

BB [_nervously_: Oh, I'm

Rae [_nervously_: It's ok

BB [_nervously_: I got a big head. . .

Rae [_nervously_: No, really,

BB [_nervously_: . . . to support here.

Rae [_nervously_: I'm fine.

BB [_nervously_: Are you sure.

Rae [_nervously_: Yes.

BB [_nervously_: OK.

Beast Boy and Raven both touched the chess piece. Raven and Beast Boy both blushed a little.

Best Boy returned Raven her chess piece to her.

BB [_nervously_: Um, Sorry.

Rae [_nervously_: Yeah.

BB [_nervously_: About that.

Rae [_nervously_: Same here.

BB [_nervously_: Uh . . . here's,

Rae [_nervously_: Thanks.

BB [_nervously_: Your chess . . .

Rae [_nervously_: I'll be . . .

BB [_nervously_: . . . piece back.

Rae [_nervously_: . . . needing it

Raven set her chess piece down to make her move. Beast Boy looked down at the board in amazement.

BB: Hey, Rae!

Raven pulled down on the point of his hear. Booooooiiiiiiiing! Then she put a finger over his mouth.

Rae: I know Beast Boy. I know.

Beast Boy turned into a baby fox and laid in Raven's lap. Raven stroked Beast Boy like an evil person would stroke their cat and say, "Yes, yes."

Rae: I think we should call this game . . .

Raven looked down at the board only to reveal that it was a tie.

Then the Titan Tower Alarm rang.

* * *

CY: Where is that contract I made for you to sign? 

FFO: The one with the BB/Rae Clause? 

CY: Yes. 

FFO: I'll sign it later. 

CY: What! 

FFO: Chapter 2 in THE WORKS. 

CY: BB and Rae are going to kill me. 


	2. Apologies

What's up I accidentally deleted my Chess, Checkers, and Death folder which had chapter 2 on it so . . .You're going to have wait even longer for me to retype it. Until I retype it, Read my other BB/Rae story, Cancer, which is more serious but I think you will like it.


End file.
